


A Family Visit

by snarkyproduce



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkyproduce/pseuds/snarkyproduce
Summary: Makoto needed some time alone with her father. A drabble for Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, shumako - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	A Family Visit

Makoto visited the shrine every year, her arms laden with flowers. Even though it was her mother’s grave, she could no longer put a name to the face without the aid of Sis’s photographs, and even then the person staring back at her was a stranger. There had been a blank space reserved for her father’s place beside her, which no one had expected him to take so soon.

Makoto whispered a few prayers, then offered her usual update about life. She told her parents about her sister’s career change from prosecutor to defense attorney, and the path she had taken for herself after a lifetime of following the road paved for her. She relayed stories about drills at the police academy and the friends she had made on the force, many of whom still remembered Officer Niijima and his trademark sense of humor. 

As usual, Makoto didn't say anything about the Phantom Thieves. The last thing she wanted was for Mom and Dad to worry about her infiltrating strangers' cognitive worlds and stealing hearts. Her thieving days were long over anyway. What’s important is that reality was restored and the God of Control was no more. Also important: she no longer wore the mask of the honor student and discovered values that were more important to her than success… like justice and honor.

And a little something called love.

She turned to look at the young man waiting for her, standing tall and lean at the gates. He gave her a trace of a smile in return, which she took as a good sign that he wasn't growing impatient. Of course, that was a silly thought, to begin with. Ren knew she wanted this moment to herself. They shared the same need for space, the need to let the mind wander its labyrinthine halls until certain that a decision was the best one -- fairest for all, and not just convenient for themselves. Ren understood her perfectly in this regard.

She felt a sudden twinge of longing, though it had been hardly fifteen minutes since she left him. He just looked so cold and lonely under the bare tree branches and overcast sky, which made her feel cold and lonely in return. She needed to wrap up soon.

“Well, that’s it,” she said. “I hope you’re proud of us, Dad. I know I’m proud of Sis. And…” 

She raised a hand to her belly, lips curling into a smile.

“I wanted to tell you we’re going to have a new member of the family soon. Ren and I haven’t decided on a name yet. We’re thinking Minato if it’s a boy and Yukari for a girl.”

She bowed one last time before her parents’ graves. “I’ll see you in the fall.”

It had just started to rain by the time she made her way back to her husband. Ren had opened his umbrella and was staring into space much like he used to in that alleyway off Central Street. She caught a glimpse of that blank expression that had intrigued her so when her will of rebellion still lay dormant. Makoto smiled at the memory. He would hardly give her the time of day back then in spite of their mutual crush. Today, he snapped to attention as soon as he heard her footfalls on the damp grass. 

“All set?” he asked.

“Yes,” Makoto said. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.”

“Not at all,” he said, offering Makoto his arm. “It’s a bit early in the season, but we managed to avoid the crowds.” Makoto nodded as she leaned into him, thinking of the two calendar days a year when the cemetery was flooded with people tending to their ancestral graves. She was normally fine with crowds but hadn’t wanted to share space with the other families this year. She wondered if Futaba was rubbing off on her.

Futaba...she would make such a great aunt.

Ren sighed and looked down at the woman standing beside him, feeling the heat of her through his wool coat. This intelligent, determined, beautiful woman he had promised to love and cherish for the rest of his days, who had already warned him en route that she’d need something to eat and _soon_ , whose stomach now betrayed her with a gurgle. Tempted as he was to tease, he took the hint in stride.

“How about we head back to LeBlanc for some curry?” he said, squeezing her hand. 

Makoto seemed relieved. “I like the sound of that.” 

“And maybe watch a movie tonight. A sweet romantic comedy.”

“Mmm.”

“Or we could do something… a little spicier.”

"Oh? Tell me more.”

Ren smiled and drew her closer. The two of them turned back toward the city, eager for the delights to come.


End file.
